Country Road
by Cissnei69
Summary: Learning that she wasn t a Potter by blood won't have happened if she hadn't taken Divination. And in the end, Harry ended finding more than her biological family. FemHarry-is-FemTsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Country Road**

 **Summary:** _Learning that she wasn`t a Potter by blood won't have happened if she had taken Divination. And in the end, Harry ended finding more than her biological family. FemHarry-is-FemTsuna._

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze_ _(No one is perfect, so maybe you can find an error here and there!)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry, FemHarry-is-FemTsuna, RainFlames!Neville, AU_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _FemHarry's name in this is Harmony Naomi Potter. From all the meanings available, the meaning I choose for Harmony is 'A Beautiful Blending'. Naomi comes from Hebrew and means 'pleasantness'. Harmony, or the nickname 'Harry', will what she will be called the most. Her name as FemTsuna, though, is Sawada Setsuna. Also, Setsuna means 'a moment' or 'an instant'._

 **Just so you know (Appearance):** _Although FemHarry is FemTsuna here, she still has green eyes. Iemitsu in this story has blue-green eyes and FemHarry got hers from her Grandmother, Iemitsu's mother._

 **Prologue:**

 _" **[…] Country Roads, take me home**_

 _ **To the place I belong […]"**_

 **\- Take Me Home, Country Road (John Denver)**

As she heard the droning that her very dead History Professor called teaching, Harry was seconds away from falling asleep in her place. Actually, she was one of the only ones in the classroom awake, Neville and Hermione being the others along three other students whose the name she didn`t know.

Harry tapped her nail against her book and wished for a watch so she could see for how long she would have to keep being tortured by Binns and the Goblin`s Wars – or Rebellions, she wasn`t even sure which one it was at this point.

It was her Third Year in Hogwarts and Harry could say without any doubt that Divination was the only class that could be as worse as History. Potions was almost there, but Snape and her had reached a silent agreement which said that she would ignore his existence in class and he would do the same. They still clashed against each other outside of the classroom, but she no longer hated Potions as much as she had in the beginning of her First Year.

Harry wondered if there was a way for her to do self-study in History. Maybe she could talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about it. If it didn't work, there was always the option of exorcising Binns. She was sure that she could find a book about it in the library. Or she could ask Luna. The girl always had some type of strange or useful piece of information to share with Harry.

"Harry? _Harry!_ Earth to Harry!" Hermione irritated voice snapped her from her thoughts making Harry turn her attention toward her friend.

Neville was standing next to the bushy haired girl looking amused. The boy wasn't smiling, but Harry knew him enough to see that he was holding it back and notice the mirth in his blue-grey eyes.

"Yes, Mione?"

Chocolate brown eyes narrowed as Hermione placed her hands on her ribs. "Class is over." She said, annoyed. "Did you even pay attention to anything that Professor Binns said?"

Harry almost jumped from her seat while throwing her arms in the air and yelling _Hallelujah!_ for everyone to hear. But since she was well aware of how Hermione was, she blinked and looked around slowly.

"Oh. I hadn't even noticed." She turned her attention toward Hermione, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she answered the girl's question. "I did pay attention. He said something along the lines; _Blah Goblins Blah Blah Being insulted by wizards Blah Blah Feud Blah War Blah Blah Money Blah Blah Gold -_ "

" _Harry!_ " Hermione growled.

Neville coughed in an attempt of hiding his laugher. Harry grinned at him. She was always happy to see him doing those type of things and acting more freely, he had been too shy when she met him in the train when they were eleven years old. But after everything that they had gone through, the boy had tapped into his inner Gryffindor. Neville was still a quiet boy, however he was now more relaxed and happy showing all those who try to see his carefree and comforting personality.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, you really need to pay more attention to the lesson or your grades in the exams won't be so good. And you know how important our exams are!"

Harry rolled her eyes in fond exasperation and stood up. She grabbed her books, throwing them all inside her charmed messenger bag – which was bigger in the inside – and walked to Hermione, patting the older girl's shoulder.

"You need to relax a little more, Mione. You know very well that the only exams that are really important to our future are the OWLs and the NEWTs. We are still in third year." She looked over her shoulder as she walked out of the classroom along Neville. "But if you're so worried about the exams, I promise I will remember to ask the twins for tips of how to cheat on them. Last I hear; they were selling charmed Quills which wrote the answers for us."

As she followed them, holding a book against her chest, Hermione huffed but it was impossible to not see the tilt of her lips.

Ever since she had started hanging out with Harry and Neville (Harry refused to mention Ron Weasley. The boy wasn't her friend. No friend abandoned the other because he didn't want to be an outcast in their house since everyone thought she was the Anti-Christ for having the ability to talk to snakes) after the incident with the Troll in their first year, Hermione had gotten a little better from her obsession with the rules and her blinding respect for authority.

The bossy girl still gave lectures about the most ridiculous things and was still a know-it-all (and proud of it, mind you) but she no longer forced her opinions and views on others. That had made everyone sneer and ignore her for unconsciously insult their intelligence and acting as if they were lesser than her for not having a high QI.

"That is impossible." Hermione said as she finally reached Harry and Neville. "And really wrong." She added.

"Says you." Harry grinned.

There was a moment of silence as they walked toward the corridors of the castle, ignoring all students who stopped to look at them or mutter something about Harry. That had been a common reaction from the students of Hogwarts ever since the news that Harry wasn't the Slytherin Heir and had actually stopped the monster of the Chamber had reached their ears'.

Since she didn't want to deal with them and their flick opinion about her, Harry had started to ignore all those students who had treated her like the plague or had bullied or done something against her and her friends in the last year.

When not in the company of her friends (Which was Hermione, Neville, Luna and the Twins) or when she wasn't in class, the emerald eyed girl was a ghost and no one could find her. Although some - mostly the Slytherins and Ron Weasley – liked to say that Harry was a coward and that she was hiding from them, it wasn't actually true.

Harry wasn't even hiding from them. If anyone had truly wanted to find her or talk to her, they could have easily found her in her corner at the library or learning Healing from Madam Pomfrey or drinking tea with Headmaster Dumbledore, who was always there to listen to the child he saw as his granddaughter.

"What is our next class?" Neville asked as he looked for something inside his bag.

"And he speaks!" Harry exclaimed. Neville stuck his tongue out at her making her laugh and Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

"I have Ancient Runes." Hermione informed them before she scoffed. "You two have Divination."

"Yay." Neville deadpanned in false cheer. "Just the class I was waiting for."

Harry snorted. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Neville nodded. "It is always wonderful to learn how we will die tomorrow."

"Or today for the matter." Harry bowed her head solemnly. "Let's pray that our tea cups will show nothing more than the sunshine and flowers in our future and not sparkling vampires and the boney grim reaper like last week."

Neville also bowed his head and placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "Amen sister."

The two fist pumped when Hermione glared at them.

They simply loved to annoy her. If you knew how fun it was, you would do the same thing.

Seriously.

It could be a sport.

"If you hate this class so much, why did you even sign up to it?!" She asked.

Neville rubbed his neck, nervously. "My Gran choose my electives. I am taking Arithmancy because it was one of the classes my dad took." His nose wrinkled. "And she said that I should take Divination because for s _omeone like me_ it was the _perfect_ and _easy_ way to get a good grade."

Harry's eyebrow twitched at the mention of Madam Longbottom while Hermione's hair seemed frizzier than normal, which was something that always happened when she was angry or annoyed over something.

Madam Longbottom wasn't someone Hermione and Harry liked. The woman only saw her dead son when she looked at Neville and was also comparing the two even if it was clear that the boy had inherited both his mother's looks and her personality. Her attitude toward him had been the reason for his low self-esteem and she also blamed him for what happened to his parents, not that the woman would ever admit it. And hadn't it been for Harry, Neville would have still been using his father's wand which had helped some believe he was barely stronger than a Squib. His Grandmother didn't know Harry had taken him to buy a new wand though.

The brown haired girl took a breath, stopping herself from ranting about how horrible Madam Longbottom was, and turned toward Harry.

"And you Harry?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "I was rather good with math in Muggle School, so when I saw what Arithmancy was about, I said _why not?_ " She hummed in thought. "And Hermione… I like divination just fine. I just don't like the teacher."

"Does anyone?" Neville muttered, but was ignored.

Hermione opened her mouth to say how ridiculous Divination was when she recalled all the times when Harry simply _knew_ things, which was the reason she had gotten interested in divination in the first place. Her intuition, as her friend called the small voice in the back of her head, had saved her more times than she could count and had been the reason they were still alive from their little adventures in Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Yeah… Yeah…"

The trio parted away moments later, Harry watching Hermione carefully for a moment before she smiled in amusement as the girl muttered to herself angrily and confused. It seemed, the emerald eyed girl thought, that Hermione had finally noticed the absence of her little time-travel necklace.

She patted the pocket of her skirt before skipping toward Neville who gave her a look and shook his head when Harry grinned mysteriously at him.

Harry had found the necklace a little after she noticed more than two Hermione walking around. And since she always followed her intuition when it spoke (And it had made clear that Hermione shouldn't be using that thing since it could kill her) Harry hadn't felt too guilty for stealing the necklace. She would return it to Hermione in the end of the year. Or send it to Professor McGonagall along an anonymous letter.

"Hi Harry. Hi Neville." Neville smiled shyly and waved to Lavender and Parvati when they encountered the two Gryffindors also walking to Divination.

Harry also waved with a grin. "How are you doing?"

Lavender grinned back. "Great!" She exclaimed with stars in her caramel eyes. "So, do you guys know about what today lesson is?" She asked with an expression that made it clear that all she wanted was explain what would happen.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Of course!" Lavender looked insulted.

Harry smirked. "Then why did you ask?"

Lavender looked shocked for a second before she snickered and rolled her eyes, already used to her fellow Gryffindor personality. Parvati giggled at the duo before smiling when Neville shoot her a pleading look. He hated to be left out.

"Today we will summon one of our dead relatives." When both Neville and Harry paled and turned to look at her with wide and terrified eyes, Parvati noticed her mistake and started shaking her hands desperately. "We won't _really_ summon them. We will just talk to them."

The duo sighed in relief.

They hadn't been looking forward in coming face to face with anyone in their family and then hearing what they had to say about them.

There was a moment of silence before Harry noticed something. "Wait. What does talking to dead people have to do with Divination?" Harry asked feeling confused.

If she wanted to talk to dead people, Harry would have simply looked for one of the ghosts in Hogwarts or even talked to one of the portraits. There was no need to bother one of her dead relatives for a talk.

Parvati hummed. "I think it is because time doesn't really exist to the dead." She tilted her head. "From what I heard, what we will learn from those ghosts will be something really important about our future. Like a clue of what will happen, what we should avoid or even what we need to make happen."

Harry and Neville nodded.

That made more sense.

Three minutes or so after they encountered Parvati and Lavender, the duo entered into the Divination classroom and immediately moved to their usual seats. Harry and Neville ignored Ron Weasley when the boy muttered something under his breath about them to Dean Thomas – another Gryffindor and one of the red head only friends – and focused their attention to the pieces of parchment over the table where they would have normally found a crystal ball or cups of tea.

Along the parchment, there were two knives, incense, candles and others things that Harry couldn't identify aside from the fact that she was sure some were precious stones and others looked like salt or maybe it was sugar.

As Professor Trelawney entered in the classroom, Harry immediately blocked everything the crazy woman said until she blinked and noticed that everyone was now turning their attention to the parchment and was looking at it curiously or with caution, as if they didn't know what to do exactly.

Harry traded a quick look with Neville before they decided to do as Parvati and Lavender were doing. The two were the most fanatical students in their year when it came to divination even if none of them really had a natural talent to it so when one wasn't sure of what to do in this class or when it was impossible to understand half of the things Professor Trelawney said it was better to watch and do what they did.

Carefully they used the knives to make a cut in their hands, using the blood to write their names in the parchment (after making sure that nothing could be used against them later, of course. Blood was, after all, one of the most powerful magical sources out there). They then lifted the candles and the incenses. After that they placed the stones in the right place on the magical circle and runes around their names which had been draw with the salt. Finished with this, they grabbed their pens (Harry always used pens, not liking Quills and had given Neville some when he asked for it) and notebooks (also something that Harry used and got Neville to do like her) so they could write about whatever happened.

Harry took a deep breath and started chanting the spell necessary. She almost pouted when nothing happened but before she could try and see if anyone had gotten any answer from their so called dead relatives the fire of the candles started moving on their own and the smoke of the incense literally solidified a little and took the shape of a _hand_.

Others students gasped when they saw what was happening and Harry felt like groaning since only her incense had gone crazy.

Why strange things always happened to her?!

Should she blame her Potter Lucky for this, like she did with everything else that happened to her?

Harry licked her now dry lips as the hand moved and took her pen from her hand and moved slowly toward the parchment.

"H-Harry!" Neville pointed out terrified, his eyes looking like they would jump his head at any second.

It didn't take long for her to understand why he was acting like that or why everyone around them had simply moved as far as they could from her. Harry gulped and turned her head a little only to see a hand over her shoulder and a man made of smoke behind her. It was difficult to see him, his form being a little fuzzy, but Harry knew that he was wearing a cloak of sorts and there were flames – _flames_ – flicking in his forehead.

Harry's breath caught in her throat as the man finished writing.

He made a pause and moved forward so their faces were only inches apart. Harry took a deep breath and she could see his face moving, and if she wasn't seeing things then he was smiling. And then, as if he had never been there, the man disappeared.

Harry felt herself relax immediately and she stared at the parchment the man had used. She grabbed it almost fearfully of what she could see.

Under her name, there was a simple but heartbreaking phrase.

Neville, who had sighed in pure relief when the man disappeared, frowned when he noticed his "Harry…?"

She didn't answer; she simply kept her eyes focused on the piece of parchment she was holding. When her hands started trembling and tears formed in the corner of her beautiful vivid green eyes, Neville felt fear for his best friend and sister.

Without thinking twice, Neville stood up and walked to Harry. He kneeled next to her placing a hand over her shoulder.

She didn't even blink only answering when he called for her again. As her tears streamed from her eyes, she simply handed the parchment to him.

What he saw there wasn't what he had been expecting.

 _You're not a Potter._

 **00**

Neville sighed in relief as the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Headmaster Dumbledore's office moved even if he didn't know the password. That meant that the old wizard knew that they were there.

After the appearance of the man, Harry had grabbed her things before anyone else saw what was written in her parchment and Neville followed her as the girl more or less ran between the corridors of the school. Harry had looked like she had one single goal in mind and it had to do with their Headmaster.

But it was clear to Neville that by the time they reached the gargoyle, the girl no longer could stop herself from having a breaking down. To simply reach the Headmaster's office, Neville more or less carried his friend as she cried nonstop, holding the parchment against her chest with so much force that he was surprised that it hadn't parted in two already.

The Headmaster was waiting for them when they reached the office.

Neville sat down with Harry still in his arms as she sobbed. It was getting difficult for him to keep standing.

The Headmaster kneeled at her level with a little difficult (He wasn't a young man anymore after all) and looked at with an expression of pure concern.

"Harry, my child, look at me." Dumbledore patted her head trying to comfort her. "What happened, dear? Tell me."

Harry shook her head.

Dumbledore looked at Neville.

The boy opened and closed his mouth, thinking about what he would say before he shook his head and pointed to the parchment Harry was holding. Dumbledore immediately understood what he was talking about and took the parchment from Harry's hands.

Something flashed in his normally cheerfully and kind blue eyes as Dumbledore looked at the parchment. The old man took a deep breath.

"You two had Divination today?" He asked almost hesitantly.

Neville nodded.

Dumbledore rubbed his temple and stood up. "Come on, my boy. Let's place Miss Potter in a more comfortable place and we can talk about it."

Neville eyed the old wizard for a moment before nodding and standing up while helping Harry. The door of the office closed on its own as they entered along Dumbledore and Neville gently placed Harry in one of the chairs, watching with sad eyes as curled herself in the chair and ignored everything around her. At this point, Harry was no longer crying. She was simply staring at blankly at nothing in particular.

That made his body freeze in fear.

Harry was an emotive person. She would laugh, she would joke, she would pout, she would cry and she would show that fierce temper of hers. And no matter what, her face was _never_ blank. She wasn't good in hiding her expression nor did she try to.

"Harry…" The Headmaster called for her.

There was a moment of silence and no response.

She didn't even blink!

Neville was almost panicking when Fawkes, the Headmaster's Phoenix sang. Although he wasn't pleased when more tears formed in Harry's eyes and she sobbed, he was really grateful for whatever the mythical bird had done. A crying Harry was better than a Harry who looked like she was nothing more than an empty shell.

Dumbledore watched her in silence and Neville wondered what he was waiting for when Harry turned to look at them after three minutes or so. She didn't look like she could cry anymore.

"One of the things that always gave me strength was my parents." She muttered, bitterly. "Aunt Petunia always said that my mom was a whore and my dad was always described as an unemployed drunk." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes furiously and Neville gaped.

You just didn't say things like that to a child about her parents!

"But I knew better." She said. "When I was seven or so, I found a diary in the attic along an old scarf and a plushie toy. They had belonged to my mom and the diary talked about her childhood and her years at Hogwarts."

Neville blinked.

Harry had never explained how she knew so much about the Wizarding World when she had been meant to be muggle-raised. But that explained it. He wondered why she never said anything about it. Maybe she had wanted to keep something to herself for once…

"I had wanted to be like my mother; a strong and smart witch. I had wanted to be like my father; a carefree and loyal wizard." She muttered sadly. "For years, knowing how my parents truly were was the only reason I endured my relatives treatment and how I kept myself strong." Harry bit her lips and looked into Dumbledore's eyes. "I had wanted to be Harmony Potter, the daughter who would make James and Lily Potter proud. But this _thing_ –" She made a motion with her hand, pointing to the parchment with a not well-concealed glare. "Only show me that it was everything in vain. They aren't my parents. It…" She gritted her teeth angrily and this time, the tears in her eyes were of frustration. "I don't even know who I am anymore."

Neville moved to hug her and comfort her, but Dumbledore moved first.

The old man stood up and grabbed a box from one of the book shelves in his office. He walked back to Harry, giving her the box.

"Do you know what being sterile means, my dear?" He asked after Harry placed the box in her lap.

She looked into his eyes for a moment. "Yes…"

He made a motion for her to open the box. Harry obeyed silently and blinked when she came face to face with several papers, which looked official, and a picture of her parents in front of a tower. It was that tower in Tokyo if Harry wasn't wrong. She had seen it before in the TV when her relatives weren't home.

She held the picture, almost afraid of doing something that would damage it.

"James was sterile, Harry."

Neville gasped while Harry's eyes widened. Shakily, she looked at the picture of her parents closely.

"My hair is more to the dark brown side than black and when I am using short hair it isn't messy, it is spiky. I don't use glasses…" She muttered to herself, tracing her father's face before turning to her mother's. "My eyes aren't the same shade of green as hers, they are emerald green. I also have _Asian_ features…"

"It isn't difficult to think that you're like a female James with Lily's eyes, especially if people aren't really looking and are simply making assumptions about you…" Dumbledore said.

Harry licked her lips. She couldn't help but agree with the old man. She had never really paid attention to their faces to see the difference between them, but now that she was really looking for it, it was clear that Harry wasn't the Potters' biological daughter.

"Harry…" She raised her head, ignoring the tears she hadn't noticed were streaming from her eyes.

She had never cried so much in her life.

She must have looked so pathetic right now…

Dumbledore smiled, gently. "The Potters adopted you while they were in Japan. They found you in an alley; Lily had heard your cries while they were passing by." He showed her the papers. One was her parents' Will, another was her birth certificate and the last one was the adoption papers. "They weren't planning to adopt a child, especially since they had barely married and graduated but they had fallen in love with you." He made a pause, giving her time to understand everything that he was saying. "They are your parents no matter what, they loved so much that they died for you. My dear, never doubt who you are because no one has the right to say you aren't Harmony Potter."

Her heart jumped against her chest and she felt an invisible weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"I had promised them that if anything happened to them, I would give this box to you in your sixteenth birthday." He sighed sadly. "But considering the current situation…"

"Uh… Sir?" Both Harry and Dumbledore turned to Neville. He shifted in his place nervously before pointing to the parchment Harry had used in Divination. "Why do you think Harry's relative wrote this?"

Harry blinked and turned to the parchment. For a moment, she had forgotten about it.

Dumbledore hummed in thought. "It is possible that this spirit wants Harry to find her biological family." He looked at his two students. "You two have to understand that receiving a response in a ritual like the one you did today is very rare." As was most rituals involving the summoning of spirits, Dumbledore thought. Only a real necromancer could simply call a spirit and receive an immediate answer. "A response only happens when the message the spirit summoned wants to give is really important to the receiver's future."

"So…" Harry took a deep breath. "This spirit wants me to know that I am adopted. It wants me to find my biological parents." Dumbledore didn't answer. He wasn't sure of what Harry wanted to hear or if she even wanted an answer. "Maybe something is going on with them and it wants my help?" She asked, hesitantly.

Dumbledore's eyes softened. It was clear Harry was in a conflict with herself. She didn't look like she knew what to do. Part of her simply wanted to ignore her biological family and another wanted to meet them and see what this whole business with the spirit was.

And indeed, this was exactly what was going on inside Harry's head. Would her parents be angry with her if she tried to look for her biological family? Did it make her a bad person for wanting to meet her family (Her real family, since it was now clear that the Dursley weren't related to her. _Thank you, Merlin!_ ).

By the corner of her eyes, Harry noticed something in particular in her parents' will. There wasn't much written there, they shouldn't have had time to really make it long and detailed. But what she saw was enough for her to make her decision.

"Harry, are you alright?" Neville asked when she kept staring at one of the papers inside the box.

She raised her head and smiled at him. Neville relaxed and blinked a little confused when he saw how determined she looked.

"Professor Dumbledore…" The old man tilted his head, showing that he was listening. "Can you help me find my biological family?"

Neville wasn't sure if it had been his imagination or not, but he could swear her eyes flashed _orange_.

He smiled. "If that is what you want, I would be happy to help, my dear."

Neville watched them silently, promising himself that he would follow Harry in whatever little adventure she would be going to find her family. The Longbottoms had been following and protecting the Potters for centuries now, her not being a Potter by blood wasn't going to change this or his dedication toward her.

Neville sighed.

At least this new adventure couldn't be as eventful as the ones they had at Hogwarts so far...

...

...

...

... Damn…

He facepalmed.

"Neville?" He turned to look at Harry and Dumbledore. His friend was staring at his pitiful look with a confused expression while Dumbledore was blinking his eyes in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I think I just jinx us."

Harry snorted.

Neville's eyes widened and he looked at her alarmed. "Harry, I am serious! I just jinxed us to death!"

"Don't be ridiculous. We don't need to be jinxed to die. We can get ourselves killed easily enough without any jinx involved."

"Harry!"

" _What?!_ It is true! I can tell you how many times we almost died since the beginning of our First Year, Hermione is counting."

"I don't – What do you mean Hermione is counting how many times we almost died!?"

Although bothered and sad at the topic of their little discussion, Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the duo bickering.

He shook his head.

Today's youth was so full of life.

 **Prologue**

 **So, I hope you guys like the introduction for this story.**

 **This FemHarry/FemTsuna will be different from her male counterparts, but you guys already noticed this, no? Neville will be more confident and my Dumbledore will be a good guy for once XD**

 **I really liked the idea for this story and I don't think anyone has done something like this before… But who knows?**

 **Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **\- Cissnei**

 **PS: About my other stories; I will update them, don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Country Road**

 **Summary:** _Learning that she wasn`t a Potter by blood won't have happened if she hadn't taken Divination. And in the end, Harry ended finding more than her biological family. FemHarry-is-FemTsuna._

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze_ _(No one is perfect, so maybe you can find an error here and there!)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry, FemHarry-is-FemTsuna, AU, Good!Dumbledore, RainFlames!Neville, LightningFlames!Hermione, CloudFlames!Luna, MistFlames!Twins, StormFlames!Sirius_

 **Just so you know (Timeline):** _I think you will notice it, but I will say this anyway. There a few changes in the timeline; simple things like Harry/Tsuna date of birthday (Which, by the way, is now in July 31 of 1993) and etc. If there is any confusion with the timeline, just ask and I will explain._

 **I forgot to put this on the last chapter so…**

 **I don't own Harry Potter and KHR, J.K Rowling and Amano Akira does!**

 **Chapter One**

Harry sat under one of the several trees surrounding one of the sides of the Black Lake. Next to her was the box Dumbledore had given to her and in her hand, she was holding a picture the old man thought that should stay with her. The picture had been taken a little after her parents had adopted her and showed Lily holding Harry in her arms while James held his wife close to him with a big and proud grin. Dumbledore had said that this picture had been taken a little after they officially adopted her.

She wasn't one to throw tantrums when things weren't going as she wanted, but learning that she wasn't a Potter by blood had broken her heart just a little and made her want to start doing as Dudley and breaking everything she saw until her anger disappeared. But if she hadn't even done so when she learned about the Prophecy in her First Year and it wouldn't be now that she would let her negative emotions loose.

In her parents' will they had simply said that everything would be left to her and how much they loved her, but there was a paragraph that instantly made her traitors mind create a few doubts about this and was also the reason why Harry had asked Dumbledore's help in finding her biological family.

The Potters' had written in that small but detailed paragraph, how they started having doubts about her having been abandoned. The couple had trusted their own instincts enough to believe that Harry had actually been kidnapped and left to death.

That wasn't something necessarily bad… But Harry couldn't help but doubt the love her parents' claimed to have for her because they had been _looking for her biological family_. She knew it was stupid of her thinking like that. But could she be blamed for this type of thought after everything that had happened to her since she was one year old?

Harry's green eyes glanced down at the Will, which she could see under her birth certified inside the box. She sighed and turned her attention back to the picture.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry jumped a little before she turned around. When she saw Luna, who was wearing a pair of blue rimmed glasses which one lenses were orange and the other pink, she smiled and patted the place next to hers.

Luna tilted her head with a smile and sat down.

They stayed in silence until Harry spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"I am not Harry Potter."

"Of course you are Harry Potter, my Sky." At the familiar nickname, she turned to look at the smiling silvery blonde. "This is the name given to you by the parents who loved you more than life itself, isn't it?"

Harry had to bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying and nodded. Dumbledore had said something similar in his office, but hearing it from Luna – who had never been wrong before – made Harry believe that no matter who she had been born from, she would always be the daughter of James and Lily Potter.

Luna started humming and laid down on the grass, staring at the clouds with that dreamy and serene expression of hers. Harry observed her for a moment before placing her parents' picture back to the box and laying down close to the blonde.

"Thank you, Luna…" Harry whispered. "I needed to hear that."

The blonde giggled. "My pleasure."

Harry smiled and stared at the darkening sky. It was almost dinnertime, but she wasn't in the mood of going anywhere near the Hogwarts' student population. By now, everyone must have learned about what happened at Divination and Harry had no doubt that everyone is calling her a Necromancer or something similar. She wondered if all wizards around the world were as gullible and sheep-like as 98% of the British Wizards were.

Thinking about others parts of the world reminded her that she had been born in Japan. That created some questions. For example; was she a muggleborn? Were her biological parents' magical? Why hadn't she been invited to a school in Japan? And would… Would her biological parents' accept her magic or would they be like the Dursleys?

"You shouldn't think so much, Harry." Luna said beside her. Harry looked at her by the corner of her eyes receiving a knowing look in return. "The answers will come to you in time." Luna smiled. "Focus on the present, that is what matters now."

Harry sighed and placed her hands behind her head, huffing in fake annoyance. "Do you always have to be right and always have the right things to say, Luna?"

Luna simply giggled in response.

" _Harrykins!_ " Harry blinked at this and rolled a little so she could look who was walking in their direction from the castle.

Fred and George waved to her with identical grins in their faces. The twins seemed excited about something and Harry couldn't help but fear what they wanted. As much as she loved the duo, Harry always tried to stay away from their insane and mischievous plans.

She sat down and waited until they sat down in front of her to ask what this was about. Luna ignored them, too focused in humming to herself, but she did acknowledge their presence by waving a hand lazily. They grinned at the long haired blonde before staring into Harry's eyes.

"Dear, sweet, Harrykins!" Fred started.

George continued. "How could –"

"– you have not –"

"– told us about –"

"– your little talent with spirits!"

"We could have had so much fun together!" They said together. George made a dramatic gesture with his hand, placing it above his heart, while Fred sniffed and wiped an invisible tear from his eyes.

Harry blinked at them before she started laughing.

Those twins, she thought while shaking her head fondly, they had the incredible talent to make her laugh no matter what.

Harry's happiness was short lived as she stopped laughing when she understood what they had said.

"My what?"

"Your little talent with spirits." Being the helpful girl she was, Luna was more than happy to repeat what the twins had said.

"It was a rhetorical question, Luna." Harry deadpanned.

"I know."

Harry held the urge of facepalming and looked at the twins. "What is this about?"

Fred folded his arms. "Professor Trelawney has been telling everyone that wants to hear that you had summoned a ghost in her class today."

"And she is certain that the only one who could summon something as solid as you had done was a Necromancer." George waved his hands.

Harry groaned, but since she had been expecting such reaction, the girl simply decided to sigh in resignation.

"Now we have been hearing people ask if you drink blood while –"

"– doing sacrifices to the gods of death and if –"

"– you can summon an army of zombies!" Fred stopped at this and rubbed his chin in thought. "Which, by the way, would be pretty cool."

George nodded sagely at his brother's words. "Very cool. Brilliant, if I can say so myself."

There was a pause. They shared a look, blinked and looked at Harry with wide, teary and pleading eyes.

The girl folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Don't even ask." She wiggled a finger at them. "Even if I could summon an army of zombies, I would never do such thing just because you guys think it would be fun."

The twins pouted. "Aww."

Harry rolled her eyes in amusement and smiled at them. She opened her mouth to ask if they had seen Hermione or Neville around when one of the Gryffindor's First Years approached them, saying that it was dinnertime. They, of course, said that they would be heading to the Great Halls, but instead, the foursome moved to the kitchens where they were welcomed by a bunch of excited little elves who simply loved it when Harry and her friends visited them, especially when one of them brought a new book of recipes for the elves to try.

It was one hour after that the group headed back to their respective dormitories. When she reached her room, Harry's lazily waved to Lavender and Parvati – who along Hermione – were the only girls there who didn't cower away from her the moment she opened the door of the room. Hermione was too focused on her Potions essay to pay attention to Harry and simply threw a half-hearted wave in the green eyed girl direction so Harry decided that it was a sign that there would be no interrogation from the bushy haired witch that night. ' _That night_ 'being the keywords. Nothing would stop Hermione from making millions questions the next morning.

The night, Harry dreamed of orange flames and a tall and slim blonde haired man with kind green eyes that were too similar to her own. She dreamed of orange flames which brought nothing but warmth and safety to her. She dreamed of the blonde man – who was wearing a cloak, strange gloves and was holding a golden pocket watch with a strange crest – having those strange but beautiful flames in his forehead and hands along light orange eyes when the flames appeared.

Unfortunately, she didn't remember much aside from that since Hermione woke her up. Harry also only knew that this had been one of the only nights since the term started and her encounter with the Dementors on the train that she hadn't been tormented with nightmares of the night her parents' were murdered.

"Harry? Are you ready?!" Hermione asked from the door.

Harry placed her mother's scarf around her neck (which was an indispensable part of her usual attire, she was always using the scarf) and nodded, "I am coming, Mione. Hold your horses."

The bushy haired witch folded her arms and sent her an odd look while Harry grinned.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked as Harry shouldered her messenger bag and walked with her out of the room. They had eaten breakfast in their room that morning since Harry wasn't in the mood of having the whole Hall staring at her and muttering about her.

Harry shrugged, her lips twitching into a smile. "I have no idea."

Maybe she heard it from a movie once, but Harry couldn't be sure. Last time she saw television was when she was nine. She had been cleaning the floor and watching it over Dudley's shoulder until Petunia caught her and ended her short lived form of entertainment. She was, of course, punished for doing something that only _normal_ and _decent_ people could do. But that wasn't important.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Harry." Holding a book against her chest, Hermione walked with Harry to the library, listening to her friend talk about her newest personal project.

It was Hogsmeade day, but none of the girls were going. Harry couldn't go because neither Petunia nor Vernon had signed her permission and Hermione had stayed in the castle because she, as well Harry's other friends, thought that the green eyed girl could never be alone. They didn't want to take risks in having Sirius Black – the first man to ever escape from Azkaban – finding her and killing their best friend.

Harry had been a little annoyed in being followed by her friends. But she knew that they were worried about her. After all, from what she had heard about Black, he had been Voldemort's right handman and had also been the reason her parents had been found and killed.

It made her a little bitter to think about it because hadn't Black, who was her _godfather_ , been made into the Potters' Secret Keeper and had her parents accept Dumbledore offer of using him then they would have been alive right now.

"Harry! Are you listening?!" Harry blinked as Hermione slammed her book on their usual table at the back of the library which had a view to the Forbidden Forest. She hadn't even noticed that she was daydreaming or that they had even reached the library.

Hermione didn't wait for her to answer before the bushy haired witch started repeating what she had been babbling about. And if Harry wasn't hearing wrong, then Hermione was complaining about Ron Weasley and his pet rat – Scabbers (She thought it was its name, she couldn't remember) –. Apparently, Hermione's cat – also known as Crookshanks (Don't ask about the name! _Please_ , just don't ask) – had been hunting the rat for a while now and it was making Ron pick more and more fights with Hermione. Honestly, Harry thought that the cat should simply eat the rat already and be over with it. He wasn't even allowed at school. The list on their First Year had made it clear that the students could only have Cats or owls or toads as pets (Never mind the fact that Lee Jordan has a Tarantula).

"Do you want me to buy the rat from him?" Harry asked, interrupting Hermione's rant of how ridiculous Ron Weasley was.

Hermione looked at her. "What?"

"Do you want me to buy the rat from him?" Harry asked again, calmly. "Like that, he could buy himself a decent pet and he wouldn't have a way to accuse Crookshanks of being a monstrous murder just because the cat wanted to be, well, a cat."

Did Ron even know that cats were on the list of the rats' natural predators?

Nah. She doubted it.

"Harry you can't simply –" Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked into her eyes and sighed, more or less throwing herself in a chair. "Can you please? I will pay you back later."

Harry waved a hand, dismissively. "Nah, don't worry about it." She stopped to think before grinning. "Although I won't mind it too much if you could finish my Potions essay."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Ok, that clearly had been a bad idea.

"Or maybe you could help me finish it?" Harry suggested a little nervously.

"That's better." Hermione huffed, making Harry sigh in relief.

The two of them started doing their homework or simply talked about anything and everything. With Hermione's help, it didn't take long for Harry to finish her Potions essay and start her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. With the presence of the Dementors at the school grounds (even if Dumbledore had been completely against it), the essay was about them, how one protect themselves from them and what exactly happened when one had contact with the disgusting creatures.

Professor Lupin was the best DADA Professor that Harry ever had. She knew that he was a good man, but there was something about him that made her very uncomfortable. She didn't like the way he looked at her, as if she was a puzzle he was trying to solve or how her instincts kept warning her over and over again that under that weak and sickly façade, Lupin was _dangerous_.

A little after their lesson with the Boggarts, where her biggest fear was shown to be the Dementors, Lupin had been kind enough to offer to teach Harry the Patronus Charm, which was the only defense available against them. But Harry refused to be left alone until she learned why he was so dangerous. And since she hadn't wanted to be rude, Harry simply said that she had already been learning it from Professor Flitwick when he wasn't busy. That, of course, had been a lie until she asked the tiny Professor to teach the Patronus to her.

Harry, by using all the happy memories she had gotten in Hogwarts, had finally produced a corporal Patronus after several tries.

Although her friends, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick thought her Patronus was a big and majestic Lion because of her inner Gryffindor, Harry thought that there was more to the story behind her Patronus.

She had been teaching the Patronus to her friends and from the five of them, only Luna got hers. The blonde girl's rabbit was rather fitting if Harry could say so herself.

"Hullo, ladies!"

Harry looked up from her book to see Fred and George along Neville. The three of them were a little pink on the face, mostly because of the cold wind outside, and their arms were filled with packages, some of them being presents for the girls, including Luna who was somewhere in the castle . The blonde, Harry thought, must have gone to visit the Grey Lady again.

Fred and George gave Harry three of the packages while Hermione received two. The other two that Neville was holding must have been for Luna.

As Harry placed her presents inside her bag, she would see what they brought to her later, and turned her attention to her three friends who were talking to Hermione about Hogsmade. Although the twins had already talked about the village with them before, it was good to hear Neville's point of view of it.

Harry smiled a little before joining the conversation, making a few questions and also commenting about some things like how she thought that if the twins couldn't stop saying that Zonko's Joke Shop was so boring, then why didn't they simply create their own joke shop?

Harry couldn't be sure of it, but by the expression they did at this, she thought that they would be definitely trying to do just that in the future.

Well, she thought, Mrs. Weasley would be having one of those harpy-worthy tantrums when she heard about this.

"Ahem." They jumped turning their attention to Madam Prince.

The librarian was standing not too far from their group and like with how she always looked at them, the woman's eyes weren't so stern and cold. She was pointing to her pocket watch in her hand.

"You will all be late to the feast."

Hermione and Herry checked their watch at this.

"She is right." Hermione muttered as Madam Prince walked away from them. "The feast will be starting in five minutes."

Harry sighed. "Let's go then."

As much as she would have preferred to skip the Halloween feast, she couldn't. Professor McGonagall would have a fit and then scold her for lack of responsibility or something similar, although the woman would then pat her shoulder sadly and say something about how she understood that Harry didn't want to celebrate anything on the day her parents had been taken from her.

Harry would have sighed and agreed even if it wasn't the real reason why she had been trying to avoid the Halloween feast since her second year.

Did Harry mourn her parents on Halloween? Of course she did. But she would have liked to avoid the Halloween feast because she preferred to celebrate the Samhain, much like all her wizarding raised friends and Professor Dumbledore. The old Headmaster had, actually, been the one who had given Harry the book on Wizarding Traditions and taught her everything she had to know about her place as the Potter Family Heiress.

Harry really didn't understand why the muggle celebrations happened in a _magical school_ of all places since it made all the Purebloods hate the Muggleborns even more. After all, no one – from any country – liked it when a foreign appeared in their home and simply ignored their history and traditions and tried to replace it with their own.

"Hello, everyone." Luna smiled as she encountered them in the way to the feast.

"Hey, Lulu!"

"Hi, Luna."

"Where have you been, Luna?!"

"Leave her, alone Hermione – Hello, Luna."

Harry and the others greeted her before they all reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall.

Harry wasn't too surprised when she noticed that the whole place had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats and several flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes. Honestly, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick decorations were always impressive.

No one said anything about Luna sitting with them on the Gryffindor table, last time someone tried Hermione had grabbed her copy of the Hogwarts Rulebook and started reciting all the rules that showed that there was no problem in Luna being there, even if she was a Ravenclaw.

The food had been delicious and at the end, the Hogwarts ghosts had provided the entertainment. And while she didn't like Halloween all that much, it had still been a pleasant event. And as they left, Harry couldn't help but be suspicious of how much pleasant and calm that night had been so far.

She was pretty sure something would happen sooner or later.

And she was proved right after her group separated from Luna and followed the rest of the Gryffindors through the way to the Gryffindor Tower. But before they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

Neville frowned. "W-What's happening?" He asked, quietly.

"No idea." The twins shrugged.

Harry jumped several times to try and see over the heads that were blocking her view (She really hated being so small). If she wasn't wrong, the portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," It was Percy Weasley's voice. He was the arrogant older brother of the twins and was also the Head Boy this year, something that he was always more than happy to remind everyone about it.

With his head high, the red haired boy bustling importantly through the crowd.

"What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password – excuse me, I'm the Head Boy –" Harry and the twins rolled their eyes at this.

There was a moment of silence as Percy stood in front of the portrait. Harry could feel the tension in the air.

Suddenly, Percy spoke in a sharp voice. "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. _Quick_."

Now that got everyone attention, especially those who were standing on the back who were now on tiptoe (Harry being one of them).

After what seemed to be hours, but were nothing more than four minutes, Professor Dumbledore appeared, walking toward the portrait with wide and hurried steps. The students squeezed together so he could pass and Harry and her friends used the opportunity to try and see what was the problem with the portrait.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight while the twins muttered something under their breath and Neville and Hermione gasped.

The Fat Lady wasn't on the portrait; which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned. His face was serious and his eyes somber, as he looked at Professor McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape who were hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her!" Dumbledore said. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

There was a cackle at this. "You'll be lucky!"

Dumbledore, the Professors and the students turned to see Peeves the Poltergeist. Harry frowned a little at Peeves who was bobbing over the crowd and looking down delighted, as he always did, at the sight of pure wreckage or worry. She really disliked the Poltergeist.

Dumbledore looked at Peeves, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean, Peeves?"

Peeves' grin immediately faded a little. He wasn't stupid to try and taunt Dumbledore, instead he adopted an oily voice. In Harry's opinion, that wasn't even a little better.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." The little bastard seemed happy with this. There was a pause before he added, unconvincingly. "Poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

And as if it had been combined before; _everyone_ turned to look at Harry because they all knew who he was after.

The girl internally groaned.

Why it was always her?

 **00**

Weeks passed since Black had almost succeeded to enter into the Gryffindor common room. Black had gotten the password from a forgetful Neville who had lost the paper which he had used to write the password. Fortunately, him having Harry and the others with him was enough to keep the furious Gryffindors away from him. No one wanted to mess with the best DADA student, the Demon Twins of Gryffindor and brightest witch of their generation.

And since Black's appearance some things had changed.

For one, the Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. And honestly, no one was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day (Harry was certain that the lunatic man had been the one to inspire the story of Don Quixote). The problem was that he had been the only one who accepted the job to protect the Gryffindor common room because none of the other pictures wanted it. They were all too frightened with what had happened to the Fat Lady.

The second thing that changed was the fact that now, more than ever, she was being followed no matter where she was going! Her friends, the Perfects, Percy and the Head Girl, the portraits and even the ghosts were following her around!

Harry was going crazy and was almost reaching the point of doing a tantrum of _Dudley_ proportions (And no one wanted to see such thing happening!).

And the last thing that changed was the fact that the Gryffindors lost against Hufflepuff in the most recent Quidditch game. Most of her classmates blamed her for that since she had given up on the game at the end of her Second Year (Harry didn't really care about the game since she was more interested in flying). Harry, on other hand, placed the blame on the Dementors that had invaded the game. Why they thought Sirius Black would be there or that she was hiding him (Since they came after her, sending her to the Hospital Wing after she passed out) was beyond Harry's understanding.

This wasn't important though, Harry thought as she sat down across Professor Dumbledore. The old Headmaster had called for her after she left the Hospital Wing and Harry would be lying if she wasn't nervous about why she was in his office. She was there alone since Fred and George had detention with Snape, Luna was helping Professor Flitwick with something and Hermione was helping Neville with his Potions essay.

"Lemon drop, dear?" He asked, offering his little basket full of sweets. She recognized the basket as the one which had the candies laced with Calming Draught, which Dumbledore used mostly on Molly "The Harpy" Weasley (The Twins' mother), and she really needed such thing.

"Yes, please…" Harry grabbed a candy and threw it in her mouth.

She took a deep breath, feeling the effects of the candy not only after that.

Dumbledore placed the basket along the others he had. And the two started a small talk about the Dementors. She had never seen the old man so furious as he looked when he told her about the amount of Dementors who had come after her on the Quidditch game or when she told him about how she kept hearing echoes in her head of her dying parents every time a Dementor was near her (She would hear, especially, the last moments of her mother's life, her attempts to protect her from Voldemort, and Voldemort's laughter before he murdered her mother).

At first, the Headmaster couldn't really do much to keep those disgusting creatures away from the school before it ended killing someone, but after the attack on her, he had decided to fight harder and use his political power to bring Aurors to the school and send the Dementors away. Now, after a talk with several parents' of his students (those parents' being the most powerful and influential ones), Dumbledore told Harry that she didn't need to worry about the Dementors because after the end of the term, they will all be back to Azkaban.

After that they talked a little about what she would be doing in the holidays, to which Harry said she would be staying in Hogwarts like always, and Dumbledore hummed in thought. He nodded, as if assuring himself that he had made a good choice, and summoned a box, which flew to them from one of his bookshelves.

Harry watched with wide and confused eyes as he grabbed a map of the world from the box, pacing it over the table. He tapped the map with his wand and it simply changed.

The map glowed and it started to zoom in Japan until all Harry could see was a detailed map of Tokyo and it the surrounding cities. She noticed that there were even the trails of train, paths used by cars and bus, name of shops and others places.

"I had been thinking of how helping you to find your biological family." Harry looked at Dumbledore who took a dagger from the box and a book. He placed the dagger beside the map and opened the book in a marked page as he spoke, "The first thing I thought about doing was this. A location spell."

Harry blinked. "A location spell?"

He nodded. "There are two purposes originals to this spell. This spell was first used and created by Aurors in America to find the location of their criminals or the location of a criminal group. After that, families noticed that they could use this spell to find and locate their loved ones who were either missing or had been kidnapped." His face darkened a little. "Of course there are other uses for this spell – Well, it doesn't matter right now. Let's start…" He shook his head and gave her the dagger and pointed to a point on the map, more specifically an _alley_ in Tokyo. "Your parents found you right here."

Harry licked her lips and simply listened, not finding strength enough in herself to make any type of comment about it.

Dumbledore smiled at her, as if trying to give her courage. "Now, I need you to simply pick your finger with the dagger and let seven drops of blood fall in this point."

Harry did so. She didn't even bother to ask why it was seven drops of blood since she knew, from Arithmancy, that Seven was a very powerful magical number.

Professor Dumbledore read something on the book before he nodded and closed it, placing the book back to the box along the dagger after he cleaned it. He then placed Harry hands, with palms down, on the each side of the alley. With his hand over hers, the old Headmaster started to mutter a spell in Latin, but it was too low for her to understand the words used by him.

Harry was a little confused to what should be happening when the blood moved, creating a trail. She followed the trail with her eyes, watching as the trail of blood extended to another town not too far from Tokyo called Namimori. The trail then stopped and Harry noticed that her blood had stopped exactly in a street that gave access to the South and West part of the Town.

"It can't do more." Dumbledore said when he noticed her expression. His lips twitched into a smile. "Nothing is perfect, Harry. Not even magic."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying and, staring at the map, Harry wondered if she really wanted to find her biological parents all that much.

Her instincts though, didn't really give her a choice about it.

"Right here." Harry pointed to a street on the West side of the town.

Dumbledore gave her a look. "Are you sure, dear?"

She nodded, her voice was nothing more than a whisper as she answered. "Yeah… I am…"

There was a moment of silence between them before Harry noticed something.

"Sir?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Why are we looking into it right now? I know you said you would help me, but I was thinking you would wait for a while…" Harry felt herself frowning unhappily and sadly when the old man's face suddenly showed all his hundred years.

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the child. He had several reasons for doing this right now and not later. The first was because he knew that Lily and James would have wanted to see their daughter happy with a family, even it meant to give her back to her biological parents.

The second reason was because he wanted to help Harry have the family which would give her the love she had been denied by Lily's sister's family. Part of him had hoped that Petunia would have had let go of any resentment toward her younger sister and treated Harry as the daughter she never had, but he had been _so_ wrong (He had only left her with the Dursleys because he couldn't take care of a child, Sirius was in Azkaban, the Longbottoms were in St. Mungus and no one would let the Girl-Who-Lived live with a werewolf. Also, if he hadn't left her with the Dursleys, the Ministry could have taken control over Harry because of the lack of options for guardianship).

At Harry's First Year, it hadn't been difficult to learn of the abuse the girl suffered at Petunia's house. It didn't matter how much the girl tried to deny it, there was no doubt that she had suffered both physical and mental abuse in that house along starvation and being treated like a slave (This was why he had decided that it was better that she stayed in her friends' house over the Summer. At First Year she stayed with Miss Granger – he had warded the young witch house – and in Second Year she had stayed with Mister Longbottom).

It was a wonder how much the girl managed to remain pure, kind and retained the ability to forgive and the ability to see good in others when anyone else would say that they were a lost case.

The third reason was because Dumbledore knew that he had, unfortunately, a hand on the Potters' death. The family had lived in peace and happy until Harry was four months old, when he had done the interview with Sybil Trelawney.

After he had heard the prophecy given to him by the rather crazy young woman, he had immediately informed both the Longbottoms and the Potters. Even though he knew that the first couple was the one more likely to be the parents of the prophecy child (Prophecies were fickle things and he couldn't be sure, after all, it was impossible for young Neville to be the only child born in their country at the end of July), he had to take into account that no one aside from him and the Potters knew that Harmony "Harry" Potter was adopted.

Dumbledore knew that if he had insisted more to the Potters for them to use him as their Secret Keeper then they would have never been betrayed by the young Sirius Black and then died by Tom's hands…

And, finally, the fourth reason was because –

"Professor? Are you alright?" Harry's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Dumbledore blinked and rubbed his temple, sending a trembling smile to the green eyed girl who was looking at him with pure concern in her eyes.

"I am fine, dear." He waved a hand.

Harry didn't believe him, not even a bit, but she knew that he wasn't going to explain why he was so sad and depressed.

Dumbledore called a house-elf, asking for some tea and treats for them before he looked into Harry's eyes.

"One of the reasons I did this now is because I think you will be safer away from Hogwarts for a while. At least until Black is found."

Harry froze in her place. "What do you mean, sir?"

"He almost entered into the Gryffindor's common room and I know that the boy knows this castle more than even the twins –" Now that made her gasp in surprise. Harry never thought that there was anyone alive that could possibly know more about Hogwarts and its secret passages than Fred and George. "– and he won't be caught until he gets what he wants."

"Which is me." Harry muttered.

Dumbledore nodded. "Christmas is almost here, so we can use the opportunity to have you going to Japan to both to look for your biological family and stay safe from Black."

"And if I find my biological family?" Harry shifted in her place a little uncomfortable, looking at her hands. "What if they didn't abandon me? And if so… What if they want me to stay with them?"

He smiled. "That doesn't mean you won't be able to come back to Hogwarts. You will always be welcomed, Harry."

From his place, Fawkes' sang. Harry turned to in the direction of the mythical bird and smiled happily. Turning her attention back to Dumbledore, she smiled to him.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's nothing" He shook his head gently.

 **00**

Days after her talk with Dumbledore and two weeks before the end of the term, it was possible to find Harry and her friends using the library more often than they ever did. All of them agreed with Dumbledore reasoning and were helping Harry study Japanese so she could at least know the basic when she met her biological family. And to Harry's surprise, all her friends had somehow convinced their parents to let them stay in Japan with her for the holidays along Professor McGonagall (The woman would be acting as their Guardian while, in her absence, Flitwick would take her place as the Deputy and Professor Sinistra would be acting as the Head of the Gryffindor House).

There was another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term and since was the only third year staying behind this time (She had convinced Hermione in going with the others since she would be staying in the Library and nothing would happen to her there), Harry hunted Scabbers down with Crookshanks' help. She was already tired of all the fights Ron Weasley kept picking with Hermione because of their pets and decided to do something about it.

Giving a fish to Crookshanks, Harry told him to take a note and a small bag with elevens Galleons (She was pretty sure that this amount of money was enough for the boy to buy another pet) to the boys dormitories and leave it under Ron's pillow.

After he finished her little task, Crookshanks didn't take long to find Scabbers. Harry stunned the rat and levitated it to a charmed cage (There was no way she was going to touch that thing. Can you imagine how many diseases it was carrying?). Crookshanks seemed really pleased when he saw the rat inside the cage and although she was certain she had been imagining it, Harry was sure that the cat had been smirking.

"Well, we just need to see what we will do with this thing." Harry said to Crookshanks.

The cat seemed to shrug.

She deadpanned. "Thanks. That's was just helpful."

The cat lifted a paw as if saluting her and purred.

Harry snorted in amusement. "Come on, furball. Let's walk around for a while. If I am lucky, I will find what we will do with this rat before everyone is back from Hogsmeade."

Harry grabbed her scarf and gloves walked out of the Gryffindor Tower with the cage in her arms. Crookshanks walked beside her dutifully as Harry wandered through the corridors of the castle, watching the snow fall outside the windows.

She only stopped when she heard her name.

"Harry! Harry!"

She blinked, turning around to the twins walking in her direction.

"Fred? George?" She asked. "What are you doing here? Weren't you at Hogsmeade with the others?" Harry looked at them with growing worry as she noticed the expression on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Silently, they showed her an old, worn out parchment. Harry raised an eyebrow while they looked at her with serious expressions.

"We found this on out first year –" Fred said.

George continued and much like his brother, his eyes were filled with confusion and worry. "– and while it doesn't look much –"

"–, this parchment is a map."

To prove his brother's words right, Fred took out his wand and touched the parchment lightly. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And then thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Fred's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

 _THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

The map was showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable things were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing.

Gaping just a little, Harry bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing in his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. Harry froze when her eyes traveled up to where she and the twins were. Just close to her was the name of a dead man.

"Peter… Pettigrew…?" She asked.

That was simply impossible.

From the old articles of the Daily Prophet that she had read to try and learn more about Black, Peter Pettigrew had been one of her parents' friends. Black had killed him along thirteen muggles when he was trying to stop Black from escaping after her parents' were murdered.

"This is wrong."

"It isn't." The twins said. "The map has always been right."

But there was no ghost here with them, only Crookshanks and…

Slowly, Harry's eyes moved to the cage where she had trapped Scabbers. The twins followed her eyes and stared.

"Why do you have Scabbers?" Fred asked.

George shook his head. "This isn't important right now. We came here because we were worried about you! Now we have to find out how Peter Pettigrew is on the map and where –" She interrupted him.

"There is no need." They turned to look at her with questioning eyes. Harry didn't say anything else for a while, too busy in trying to find the right words to explain her thoughts. "How long you said that Scabbers have been living with your family again?"

"Twelve years." George immediately answered. "We found him on our backyard."

Before they could ask, where she was trying to go with this, Harry continued.

"And everyone knows that rats can't live for over a decade." The twins' eyes widened. They clearly hadn't thought about this before. "Also, twelve years ago Pettigrew died. Now, tell me what was the only thing that they found of the man after Black killed him?"

"A finger." Fred paled as did his brother. They were starting to see where Harry was going with this.

"Pettigrew didn't die." George said.

"No. He had been living as an Animagus all this time." Harry said coldly.

The only reason for someone to hide like that for so long was the fear of being discovered. Only a guilty man would gave up everything he had to live as a _rat_.

Quickly, Harry summoned her wand and transfigured the simple cage into a glass container and charmed it to be unbreakable. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed the rat stirring. The animal woke up, shook his head and seemed to panic when he noticed where he was.

When Harry lifted the now glass container to have a better look of the rat, it seemed to look at her with panic. But Harry didn't care.

If there were things that she hated it was injustice, liars and betrayers.

"Hello there, Mr. Pettigrew."

No one but the rat noticed it (although, if asked, the man hidden under the animal skin would say it had all been a trick of light) but as she looked at him, Harry's green eyes changed to a vivid and powerful shade of orange.

 **00**

Whatever he had been expecting when Harry and the Weasley Twins – along Miss Granger's cat – appeared in his office in hurry, it certainly hadn't to be given an Animagus trapped in a glass container.

"Children? Are you certain of this?"Dumbledore asked as they finished their tale. Instead of answering, Harry handed him a familiar piece of parchment. He blinked at it. "My dear, where did you find your father's map?"

The twins gaped and yelled in disbelief. "Her father's?!"

At the same time, Harry pointed to a spot on the map. "Look here, Professor."

Dumbledore looked at the map and his eyes widened. Quickly, he moved to the fireplace and threw fool powder on it. He called for Severus, much to the children dismay, and called Remus and Madam Bones (The aunt of the young Hufflepuff Susan Bones and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement).

"Why is he calling Snape and Lupin?" Harry muttered, frowning a little.

"Who cares?!" One of the twins yelled. Honestly, Dumbledore didn't know which was which.

Harry was the only one who could tell the difference between the Weasley Twins. Not even their parents or their siblings could do such thing. Maybe that was why they were so protective and caring toward her. They could never trick her in one of their _'Which one is Fred/George?'_ game. Harry, though, never told how she knew which twin was which and when asked she always had that amused and mysterious smile of hers that could make anyone frustrated or annoyed while trying to make her talk.

"Your father was the old owner of the map!" Fred said.

George had stars in his eyes. "He could have been a Marauder!"

"That would make you the Marauder heir!" They were in such state of awe that Harry started backing away nervously.

"Er…"

"What did they do now, Albus?" Snape sneered as he stepped out of the fireplace

Dumbledore didn't have the time to answer when Lupin also stepped out from the fireplace, being followed by Madam Bones.

Lupin, Harry noticed, inhaled sharply before he turned his attention to the glass container. The rat – Pettigrew – cowered in a corner and started to tremble under the heavy and animalistic gaze.

"Peter." The DADA Professor growled, too lowly for anyone but Dumbledore and Harry to hear since the two were the closest to him.

That stopped any complain Snape had about Harry and the Twins. The bitter man's head snapped to the rat before he turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"What is this about Albus!"

Madam Bones folded her arms. "I also would like to know." She narrowed her eyes, dangerously.

Harry, Fred and George shared a look. Madam Bones wasn't someone you wanted to cross with. She was also popular, fierce, intelligent and very respected. It was a wonder why she had yet to try and take the position of Ministry of Magic. And honestly, she would do a great job in the position.

"It seems, Amelia, that we made a mistake by sending the young Sirius Black to Azkaban."

She frowned a little but kept her mouth shut, waving her hand in a motion to show that he should go on because she was listening.

Dumbledore waved his wand to the container making it grow to the point that a relatively tall human being could fit there. A spot opened on the container and the rat tried to run away but Dumbledore wasn't known to be the only one Voldemort feared for nothing.

There was a flash of blue-white light, which had erupted from the Headmaster's wand, and for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly. Before the rat fell and hit the floor, Dumbledore waved his wand again and the rat was sent back to the container, which the entrance disappeared.

There was another blinding flash of light and then…

Harry's nose wrinkled at what she saw.

A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting and a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands.

Beside her, Crookshanks was spitting and snarling; the hair on his back was standing up. And really, Harry couldn't blame the cat.

Pettigrew was a very short man, especially since he was only a little taller than Harry who was not too much taller than a first year (Years living in a cupboard under the stairs and living with the Dursleys did it to a person). He was disgusting and looked like some sort of mutant rat-man.

He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow as he backed away until his back hit the glass of the container.

Madam Bones gasped. "Peter Pettigrew!"

Lupin looked like he had eaten something sour and it looked like he didn't know if he wanted to be angry or if he wanted to be sad. What an odd reaction, Harry thought with a suspicious glance at the man. Snape, for once, didn't look like he knew what to say.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at Peter before he turned to looks at Snape. "Severus, please go to your lab and bring some Veritaserum for us, please."

Veritaserum, Harry immediately recalled from one of her Potions essay, was a potion which effectively forced the drinker to answer any questions made to them truthfully.

The sour Potions Master nodded seriously and used the fireplace to move to his lab. Madam Bones muttered something before she also used the fireplace and came back a little after with a strange looking bracelet, a Quill and parchment in hand. Snape appeared not too after her.

Dumbledore conjured ropes and a chair, trapping Pettigrew to the chair before moving the man from the container and reducing the improvised glass cell to its normal height. He handed Harry the container and smiled a little. She blushed as he praised her transfiguration work and then turned his attention back to Pettigrew who was trying to keep his mouth closed. But Lupin had been more than happy to force it open as Snape administered the potion under the watchful gaze of Madam Bones. Harry also noticed, blinking her eyes in confusion, that Pettigrew was now using the bracelet Madam Bones had brought with her.

Harry's hands trembled as she heard the group interrogate Pettigrew. The twins, who hugged her and rested their chins above her head, was the only comfort she had and the only reason she hadn't yelled out and started to attack the disgusting and cowardly man.

He had turned on her parents for nothing more than the so called security that Voldemort could give him. He had been sure that the snakelike man would have won the war and it wasn't difficult for him to betray his parents, even when they trusted their safety by making him their Secret Keeper (It seemed that Sirius Black had been the original Secret Keeper, but had thought it was better to change it because everyone knew it was him. And by the adults' expressions, no one had known or had any idea about the change).

By the time they were finished, Madam Bones said she would take the Dementors from Hogwarts and make an announcement of Black's innocence since the Quill she had used to register Pettigrew's interrogation was the official one used in all trials (The woman had frowned at this word and cursed under her breath before muttering something about incompetents).

As Dumbledore took Pettigrew off the chair, but still keeping the man trapped by the ropes, Harry watched as he struggled, falling to the floor at the process, and tried to get free. If she wasn't wrong, he was trying to transform. Maybe that was the purpose of the mysterious bracelet.

Pettigrew's eyes widened in horror as he noticed that he couldn't transform in his rat form. He raised his head and looked up to see Harry staring into his watery blue eyes.

And before Harry kicked his face with as much force as she had (Breaking his nose and jaw on the process as well as damaging his right eye) and he blacked out, he couldn't help but think that somehow, that small and frail looking girl was scarier than Voldemort would ever be. And she wasn't even trying.

 **00**

"Ronald's rat was a _what_?" Hermione gritted her teeth as they finished telling her about happened. She and Neville had just come back from Hogsmeade while Luna had finally decided to appear from wherever she had been.

Harry looked up from her _Japanese Made Easy_ book and looked at Hermione. She was so exhausted, both mentally and emotionally, that she didn't even bother to answer. Instead, she closed the book and laid her head on the table.

Hermione frowned at being ignored, but when Neville placed a hand on her arm and shook his head, she decided that it was better to leave Harry alone for now. The girl needed time. After all, she had just learned that she had a godfather and that the reason her parents died had been sleeping for the last two years not too far from her.

"So what will happen now?" Neville asked gently after a moment of silence.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"About… Well… About Harry's search for her biological family." Harry raised her head a little to look at him. "Will you still look for them now that you have a godfather?"

Harry stared into his eyes before she thought about it.

"I will…" She said, surprising even herself. "That ghost had a reason for wanting me to look for them and… And although scared, I still want to meet them… Sirius Black being my godfather or not."

"Speaking of Sirius Black –" Fred grinned.

"– how do you think he escaped from Azkaban?" George hummed, thoughtful.

"Maybe when we see Sirius Black, we could ask!" Fred suggested.

George nodded. "Maybe we should invite him to have some tea with us and ask, Fred!"

"My dear brother, what a brilliant idea!" Fred grinned back. "Do you think he prefer sugar, milk or honey in his tea?"

"He sounds like the milk type of guy."

"Really? With a name like Sirius Black, I would have thought that he would be more inclined to use sugar."

"Dearest twin of mine, if the name had anything to do with tea, then the man would end drinking it with salt. Sirius Black is such horrible and strange name."

"Point taken."

Harry couldn't help it; she threw her head back and laughed at the twins. Luna stopped drawing and giggled. Neville shook his head in amusement and mid-terror and Hermione snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. None of them doubted that if the twins ever saw they finally saw Black that they would invite the fugitive (or was it ex-fugitive now?) to have some cookies and tea while they talked about the joyous adventure that was jail-breaking.

"Your mother would have a fit if you ever invited Sirius Black for tea." Hermione pointed out.

Harry snickered. "That won't stop them."

They grinned widely as if confirming the statement and shared a high five.

Hermione scoffed. The twins' relationship was so similar to the one Harry and Neville shared that Hermione couldn't help but wonder if the two red heads had been the ones who influenced her best friends.

"Harry, you have a visit." Luna's singy-song voice made Harry look at her. But seeing that the girl's eyes were focused on something in particular, Harry turned to see what this was about.

Standing between Lupin and Dumbledore was a strange man. If he hadn't been standing and if his eyes didn't glow with so much happiness, Harry would have thought the man had been a corpse. That was Sirius Black, she thought. Funny how not even Azkaban and the mass of filthy, matted hair hanging to his elbows had taken the pureblood looks from the man.

When he noticed that she was looking at him, he grinned widely and tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Dumbledore whispered something to Black – Sirius – who frowned but dropped his shoulders in defeat. The man looked like a kicked puppy as he waved to her sadly and walked out of the library along the Headmaster and Lupin who had also waved to her.

She watched them go, pursuing her lips a little. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was her instincts speaking, but Harry was certain that that man would be important to her just as much as her friends were.

They would be going to Japan in two days and Harry wondered what would be of Sirius Black.

"And with the addition of the Storm, the magical set of Elements of my dearest Sky is finally complete." Harry heard Luna muttering with a sweet smile. "Now it is only a matter of time before her destined Elements appear before her, one after the other."

And if that hadn't sounded like a prophecy, Harry didn't know what would.

 **Chapter One**

 **Finished! My back is killing me for having written this, seriously. I am using the internet of my little sister's kind friend and sitting on the floor, with my back to the door, is not a good position to stay still for two hours or so.**

 **Well, whatever…**

 **This was a introduction chapter in a way… Actually, the next chapter was part of this, but I wanted to publish something so I cut it in half and divided my work in two. *snort and roll her eyes* _Duh!_**

 **Harry will have two set of "Guardians", her official ones will be the ones we all know and love from KHR, but her magical ones (The ones who will be dealing with the magical world) will be her friends from Hogwarts and Sirius. Also, it will be explained later. But Harry and her friends, plus three more characters are the first wizards/witches to have both the Flames and Magic in eight centuries or so – either you have one or the other. Also! You may have noticed on the warnings, that I didn't place the Magical Sun Guardian. Well, Harry has already met this Guardians, it will just take a chapter or two for you guys to learn who is it.**

 **And before I forget, a review asked for Harry/AdultReborn, another asked to pair her with Mukuro or Bel. I rather like those pairings, but I am not sure with who Harry will end. So if you want, be free to make a suggestion about which pairing or pairings I should put on this story (I rather like Hermione/Gokudera and Sirius/Tsuyoshi).**

 **Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **\- Cissnei**


	3. Chapter 3

**Country Road**

 **Summary:** _Learning that she wasn't a Potter by blood won't have happened if she had taken Divination. And in the end, Harry ended finding more than her biological family. FemHarry-is-FemTsuna._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry, FemHarry-is-FemTsuna, AU, Good!Dumbledore, RainFlames!Neville, LightningFlames!Hermione, CloudFlames!Luna, MistFlames!Twins, StormFlames!Sirius, SunFlames!Unknown (Guess! XD)_

 **I don't own Harry Potter and KHR, J.K Rowling and Amano Akira does!**

 **Chapter Two**

Remus observed from his corner on the Hospital Wing as Sirius was checked over by Poppy. The Animagus was talking to Dumbledore and the werewolf couldn't even remember the last time he saw the man so relaxed and happy.

The trio either didn't notice his presence or they were simply pretending and decided to ignore him. As much as he wished he could join them, Remus knew that Sirius' reaction to him wouldn't be favorable. There was a reason to why Sirius had been called the 'Ongoing Storm' while they were at school.

Sirius had a temper and since Remus had turned his back on him and left him to root in Azkaban without even trying to get the man a trial, there was no doubt in the werewolf's mind that Sirius would lash out if he Remus acted too friendly with him. It would take a long time before he calmed down…

Actually, only after Lily and James introduced Harry to them that Sirius' temper finally stopped being so volatile. James sometimes said that it was like his daughter was a anchor that kept the Black wizard calm and grounded.

Speaking of Harry…

He also didn't have the opportunity to sit down and talk to her as a friend of her parents. She always found a way to not be alone with him. The girl, he heard from several teachers and even the ghosts and portraits, had a six sense to danger. To her, he was an unknown; she distrusted him and preferred to stay far away from him as much as she could until there was a chance to see if he was threat to her friends' safety and those on the castle. Severus took pleasure on this, knowing how much it hurt the werewolf to see that his cub feared him.

Harry was a mystery to him.

After he gave up in trying to talk to her when not in class, Remus noticed several things about the green eyed girl.

For one, she didn't smell like Lily and James. All children smelled like a mix of their parents, this was a basic knowledge that all werewolves knew. The smell of the parents never left the child, even if they died or left for a long time.

Also, her personality and appearance were nothing like either of her parents. Harry didn't have anything of James' arrogance nor did she have Lily's fiery temper and quietness. _Ok_ – Harry was as curious as James and had Lily's intelligence, but she didn't judge others by the color of their robes like her father had done some times in their school years. And although she was kind like Lily, she wasn't as unforgiving as the red head who could hold a grudge like anyone else.

Harry looked Asian when neither James nor Lily had a single drop of Japanese blood in their veins. Her hair wasn't raven black but a very dark shade of brown, and her eyes were greener than Lily; the red head's eyes had small brown flecks on it. Harry's hair wasn't straight like Lily's or a rat nest as James', it was was actually wavy and a little spiky in certain parts.

He lowered his eyes, his mind racing over all the facts that he had collected and connecting invisible dots.

What if Harry wasn't James and Lily's biological daughter?

Hadn't Sirius and James been attacked by Severus in their fifth year? And hadn't James gotten depressed that same year because – What were his words? Ah, yes – because he would never be able to give Lily the family she deserved. At first, Remus had always thought that James meant that he wasn't mature enough or that he was afraid to one day get serious with Lily and get married…

But maybe…

Maybe he had been depressed because the attack had made James sterile.

The werewolf almost face palmed and groaned at his stupidity.

He had been so angry and jealous because Lily and James rarely, if ever, let him near Harry, while they were more than happy to hand her over to Sirius or even Peter (Although that stopped when the couple noticed how the child completely hated Peter and always cried when she saw him).

They hadn't done so because he was a werewolf, as he had thought. They had done so because they knew he would notice she wasn't their daughter since she didn't smell like them.

Remus wondered if they ever told anyone?

Did – Did _Harry_ even know?

"– in? Mr. Lupin? Remus Lupin!"

He shook his head as he was snapped out of his thoughts by Minerva. The older Professor looked at him sternly and he blushed a little, feeling like he was a student once more and had been caught pranking a Slytherin with the others.

"Yes Professor?" He gave her a week grin.

The older woman narrowed her eyes a little. She stayed in silence for a second, probably wondering if she should repeat whatever she had said before. In the end, Minerva sighed. She knew Remus Lupin very well, he had always been one of her favorite lions after all, so there was no doubt in her mind that if she asked – demanded – to know why he had been staring at a wall for the last ten minutes, he wouldn't answer.

"I will be leaving with Miss Potter and her little group to Japan for Christmas," Sirius' head snapped in their direction, but they didn't notice. "so I would like to know if you could take care of some of my duties while I am away? If not, Mr. Lupin, I can ask Sinistra."

Remus shook his head, "Of course I don't, Professor. But if you don't mind, can I know why Harry is going to Japan?"

Before the woman could answer, Sirius spoke,

"She decided to go to Japan? Why would she do such thing?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled gently. "You know why, Sirius."

It took only a second for him to understand. The dog Animagus held back a sneer.

"What happened with waiting until she was older, huh?"

Dumbledore raised both of his hands in surrender.

They all tensed, recognizing the look on Sirius' face and the way his hands gained a faint red glow. The last male Black may have retained his sanity and may not have been broken beyond repair in Azkaban, but thirteen years in that place clearly left the man filled with emotional scars. He was in a frail state at the moment and no one would blame him if he lashed out for the smallest things or if he had mood swings.

"I had to tell her, especially after she summoned the spirit of one of her ancestors in Divination." Dumbledore said.

Having heard the rumor about his cub being a necromancer, Remus found himself gaping in disbelief at the proof that at least part of the rumor was wasn't too far fetched. He, however, couldn't understand what summoning spirits had to do with Divination. Remus had taken Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes a his electives when he had still been school. Thankfully.

Minerva made a face at the mention of Divination while Sirius blinked several times, processing what the Headmaster just heard.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

Apparently, while Remus had no idea of what Dumbledore was talking about, his old friend knew.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling in amusement. "No my boy, you're Sirius."

The Black snort before he started crackling.

When he calmed, Sirius sighed, "I remember little Emilié Sanders being able to summon her Grandfather when we were in Fourth Year. The poor Hufflepuff almost had a panic attack. He had been a Squib and wanted her to claim his family fortune and title. It was either her or her cousin Daniel..."

Remus blinked.

If he wasn't wrong, Emilié had come back to school after Christmas with the surname Bones, no one had ever said why, but Sirius' words explained what happened.

"Ah, little Miss Sanders." Dumbledore smiled sadly. "She and her husband died two years after the end of the war. Susan, their daughter, is being raised by Miss Sanders' little sister Amelia."

Sirius winced at the name.

There was a story there.

The Black took a deep breath. "So she is going to Japan to look for them because, apparently, a noisy ghost said so."

Dumbledore hummed.

Sirius huffed. "I am going too then."

"You will not, my boy."

"Absolutely not, Mr Black!"

"Sirius!"

He glared, growling a little. "My Goddaughter will not be going there alone!"

Before Minerva or Dumbledore could to speak, Remus cleared his throat, making the trio to look at him,

"Why exactly Harry would be going to Japan? None of you explained the situation."

Sirius looked like he wanted to make a snarky comment but Dumbledore didn't give him time to.

"I think you already know my boy." Remus avoided those blue eyes but nodded. The Headmaster smiled a little. "We can talk about it later. However," he turned his attention to Sirius who was glaring at nothing in particular. "Sirius, Minerva will be going with Miss Potter and her friends to Japan. You, my boy, will be going to a mind healer."

Remus saw his old friend's furious expression but one stern look from Dumbledore was enough to keep him quiet.

"This is not up to discussion. If you want Miss Potter' guardianship as James and Lily had wanted, then _you will_ see the Healer." Sirius huffed but nodded a little in acceptance.

He was far from happy though.

Remus watched them in silence. Minerva started explain how and when the trip would happen, Dumbledore adding a few things here and there. Soon enough, Poppy walked in to inform Sirius about everything he needed to know about the Mind Healer.

The werewolf took a deep breath, turning his attention to the window. Leaning forward a little, he saw Harry and two of her friends following Hagrid.

He hoped that now that Sirius was here, Remus thought a little wishful, he will be able to get to know his cub.

 **00**

Harry walked beside Hagrid, smiling fondly at the half-giant as he spoke about Buckpeack the Hippogriff.

The poor creature had to be relocate to a more isolated part of the Forbidden Forest after Draco Malfoy got himself killed by insulting the proud beast. Thankfully, Hermione was there to save him and Poppy made it clear to the whole school, after the boy spread around that he had broken his arm at the attack, that Malfoy was fine and uninjured.

Good thing Poppy said those things and showed proof because Malfoy Senior had wanted to execute Buckpeak.

"He is all fine now!" Hagrid smiled widely.

"That is good," Hermione said. "it is even better that Malfoy won't be returning to your class."

Harry let out a long suffering sigh.

"He is taking Arithmancy now."

Luna patted her shoulder. "There, there."

Hagrid turned to Harry. "Are you going to stay for Christmas, Harry?"

She shook her head. "Not this time, no."

Normally, she would stay, even if her friends invited her to go home with them since she didn't want to impose on them (Christmas was a time for family after all). But this time, she would be going to Japan with her friends to find her biological parents.

All though she wasn't all that comfortable with the possibility of meeting them, she was really looking forward to the trip itself. Her relatives had never taken her with them when decided to travel, so that would be the first time she left the country.

"I will make sure to send a great present to you." She promised.

Hagrid laughed while Hermione and Luna said they would do the same. The Half-Giant bid them goodbye and walked away to see how Buckbeak was doing at the moment.

"Hey, Harrykins!"

Harry tuned to see Fred walking in her direction, waving a pamphlet in the air.

"You need to see this."

Grabbing the pamphlet, she looked around for George. It was really strange to see the twins separated.

Turning her attention to the pamphlet, she raised an eyebrow.

"Dueling Championship for Kids." Hermione read out loud, looking over her shoulder along Luna. "Accepting youngsters from thirteen to seventeen years old."

Luna tilted her head.

"It is in Japan this year." She pointed at the bottom of the paper.

"That is not important. Look at the prizes!" Fred exclaimed. "First place will get 6000 G plus a mystery egg." He wiggled his fingers.

Harry snorted in amusement along Hermione.

"What is that?" The bookworm muttered. "Pokemon?"

Harry looked closer, narrowing her eyes at the picture of the egg.

"You want to participate?" Hermione asked.

He nodded. "I was thinking that, maybe, we could all participate. More chances of winning!"

Harry chocked making them look at her with wide eyes.

"That – That is a Occamy egg." The green eyed girl said, her voice holding a hint of disbelief. "Are they _stupid_? 6000 G plus a _Occamy eeg_? Just the egg can give you a small fortune."

Luna, the expert in magical creatures of their group, nodded. "Occamy's eggs are made of pure and soft silver. It is very valuable and rare because the Occamy are very zealous and protective of their eggs." She said. "I wonder how they got one."

Harry looked a little disturbed, "I don't want to know." She shook her head, deciding to change the subject of their talk. "Where is George anyway?"

Fred blinked before scratching the back of his head. Hermione muttered something like _So that's Fred_ while Luna took the pamphlet from her hands so she could get a better look.

"He is with Neville in one of the Greenhouses." He said, "Nev wanted help with something."

Harry nodded.

The group talked a little more. They walked around the grounds until dinner where Professor McGonagall called them for a moment to talk about their trip. They would be leaving before all the students left the castle the next day.

Harry almost couldn't sleep at night. She was too nervous and kept moving in her bed. Thankfully she did fall sleep at some point that night and woke up early in the morning, before even Hermione. She packed her truck and changed her clothes and immediately took the familiar path to the Owlery to visit Hedwig. She stayed with her owl for half an hour before visiting the kitchens to grab a sandwich and then walked to the Hospital Wing. She wanted to talk to Sirius before leaving to Japan.

The man was laying awake in his bed, looking bored out of his mind as he flipped the pages of the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.

Harry stood awkwardly before clearing her throat and calling his attention to her.

Her Godfather jumped before his head snapped in his direction. She had never seen someone look so _happy_ to see her. It was a little strange but still made her smile a little.

"Hullo." She shifted her weight from one foot to another.

Sirius smiled widely, "Harry! You came!" He moved to free a chair for her, throwing the magazines and candy warping aside. "Come on – Sit!"

She sat next to his bed. They shared a look. Harry almost grimaced at how awkward this whole situation was. She should have thought about something to say before coming to see Sirius.

Thankfully, the Animagus broke the silence between them,

"I hope you are alright," Seeing the look in her face, he elaborated, "About your parents, I mean. Lily and James wanted to wait before telling you about it…But well…"

"Professor Dumbledore explained everything to me…" She said, looking down at her hands. "I am not _alright_ with it. But I think that it is better for me to learn the truth now rather than later. I don't know how I would have reacted."

Sirius took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression,

"Will you," He hesitated, "Will you move in with your biological parents after you find them?" Harry looked at him with wide eyes but he didn't notice. "You don't even know me… So if you want to live with them, I will understand. They are your blood family."

She shook her head, "And that doesn't mean anything! Until now, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were related to me by blood but that still didn't mean I loved them nor did it mean that they loved me. They were just – Just _there_." Harry huffed. She didn't know how to voice her thoughts properly.

Sirius smiled gently, his eyes filled with understanding although Harry thought she saw something else there. Something that she really didn't like.

He reached out and ruffled her head, "I get it, kiddo. I was like that with my Monster of a Mother and Ice Sculpture of a Father."

Harry relaxed.

"I will be waiting for you to come back from this trip then." Sirius said with a smile. "We can get to know each other again and then, if you want, we can go house hunting."

Harry smiled back. "I would like that."

 **00**

Namimori Town was… It was _boring._

Her birthplace wasn't as bad as Privet Drive but the muggle town made Harry and her friends who were magical-raised to twitch in annoyance. The moment Harry saw it, she wished to have been born in Tokyo or any other town/city in this country because Namimori was so normal and unassuming that it pained her.

She already missed Hogwarts.

Harry sighed as she followed Professor McGonagall inside their hotel room. It was really luxurious and looked like a apartment but she just couldn't feel comfortable inside it. She also had no intention of learning how much Professor Dumbledore paid for their stay in the most expensive Hotel of Namimori.

With a promise that they won't go out, Professor McGonagall left them in the hotel to look for information about her biological parents or at least talk with people who could find this information. Harry was betting on the latter along with a not so unexpectedly help from the Goblins. They were really good in finding blackmail material and long lost relatives.

They waited all day for the Transfiguration Professor to come back. Hermione started her homework while Neville took a nap, Luna buried her face in own of her father's magazines and Harry played Mario Kart with Fred and George.

They had just called for the room service (Thank you Merlin, Harry wasn't afraid of trying knew things even though eating uncooked fish sounded really disgusting and unhealthy) and were almost finished eating when Professor McGonagall came back looking exhausted but satisfied with whatever information she found.

The older witch took a sit beside Harry, grabbing a fork to eat some salmon (She didn't even try to use the Hashi). She handed a file to Harry who took it hesitantly and almost fearfully.

"There was only one couple who had a child born on July 31 of 1993 and whose child disappeared weeks later." Harry listened, leaving her dumplings aside at the moment to see what was inside the file. "The husband works in Italy while the wife still lives here in Namimori."

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes. She looked disgusted.

"Sawada Iemitsu has not visited his wife since his child disappeared from her room. Almost fourteen years and there not even a single visit." She pursued her lips. "Sawada Nana acts like your typical house wife and acts as if she never lost her child. Most of her neighbors find her to be absent minded and not all there. She makes them feel uncomfortable so to speak."

Harry looked at the pictures in the file. Her Japanese blood come from as well as her hair and skin color but the green eyes seemed to come from Iemitsu' side of the family. There was nothing else. She didn't have Nana's nose or the shape of Iemitsu's eyes. None of them had a heart shaped face nor did they have high cheekbones.

This...

Harry relaxed. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She was her own person. She didn't look like the daughter of those strangers. She could actually pass for a distant relative and nothing else.

She actually looked more similar to James and Lily.

Harry almost cried at this.

"We can see Nana tomorrow if you wish, Miss Potter."

Potter. She was still a Potter no matter what happened from now on.

"Ok." Harry nodded.

Hermione patted her shoulder. "We are here for you, Harry."

The others nodded, Professor McGonagall smiling at their loyalty.

Harry smiled. "Thank you guys."

She could do this.

 **00**

"I can't do this." Harry turned away only to have her arms caught by Fred and George.

"We are already here –" Fred said.

George nodded, "– there is no going back now."

Harry glared as she was shoved in front of the door of Sawada Nana's house. Hermione knocked on the door. Professor McGonagall wasn't there with them. Harry had asked for her to stay in the hotel but the green eyed girl was really regretting her decision. Maybe this would be easier if the stern witch was there.

She was pondering if knocking her friends out and run away would be better when the door opened to reveal a thirty something year old Japanese woman with short brown hair and wide brown eyes.

Harry immediately recognized Sawada Nana from the picture she saw on the file.

But…

 _There is something really wrong with this woman_ , she thought with narrowed eyes. Harry shared a look with Luna who was frowning, looking extremely bothered about something.

"Good Afternoon, Madam." Neville said politely. No hint of accent in his voice because of the use of the Translation Charm Professor McGonagall placed on them. "Are you Sawada Nana?"

Nana smiled and tilted her head, "Yes, dear. How can I help you?"

Harry didn't pay attention to what was going on, her eyes were focused on the a wall inside the house and one of the pictures hanging there.

If she concentrated enough, the picture of _three individuals_ changed to one.

"What the…" She muttered.

Luna grabbed her hand with a horrified expression.

"We wanted to talk about your daughter." Neville tried to be as gentle as possible, but there was no other way to say it.

Instead of looking sad or any other form of negative emotion, Nana merely blinked and smiled.

"Ara? Did something happen at school?" She asked, placing a hand over her cheek. "Tsuna-chan is such a good girl. There was never a problem before."

Hermione, the twins and Neville looked at her weirdly. Harry and Luna were the only ones to see how her eyes seemed unfocused for a moment and that was just because they were already expecting to see something strange to happen.

Harry moved before any of them knew what was happening.

" _Stupefy_."

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. Harry shot her a look that immediately silenced the bushy haired girl. Looking around carefully, she pushed Hermione inside the house, being followed by Luna and Neville as well as the twins who caught Nana before the woman fell against the floor.

Luna closed the door behind them. Harry walked to the wall where she saw the picture, Hermione following her. The twins and Neville laid Nana in the couch and didn't waste time to join them.

"Harry you can't use magic out of school! You will be expelled!" Hermione fumed.

Harry didn't even blink as she look from one picture to another.

"I won't. The trace on our wands is a _European_ one. We are in Asia right now so it doesn't work." She held out a finger. They waited. And waited. "See? No letter."

Hermione shook her head, "You can't go around using magic on _muggles_!" Harry grabbed her arm and brought Hermione close to the wall. "Harry, are you liste –"

"Look. _Look!_ "

Hermione glared at her friend but did so. She folded her arms, staring at the picture, "I see nothing –"

She stopped, gaping when she saw the picture change. One moment, it was possible to see Nana and her husband along a young girl who looked remarkably like the Japanese woman but smiled like Iemitsu and had his eyes. The next moment, only Nana was in the picture.

The bushy haired girl blinked her eyes and it was back to normal.

"Wow, what was that?" Fred asked, blinking his eyes to check if what he saw was right. "It changed again!"

" _Notice-Me-Not Charm_? _Confundus Charm_?" George muttered, "I only saw it after Harry said to look at it. If it wasn't that, I would have just overlooked this picture."

Neville looked around them with growing horror, "It isn't just this picture. It is _all_ of them."

"It is a Illusion…" Luna said quietly.

Harry looked around the house, her mind drifting back to Professor McGonagall's words.

" _Sawada Nana acts like your typical house wife and acts as if she never lost her child. Most of her neighbors find her to be absent minded and not all there."_

Turning around, she stared at the unconscious form of her biological mother – the woman was also being affected by those Illusions and who, more likely than not, have been living in a lie for almost fourteen years.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked, not expecting a answer.

They had been in this country for only a day and a half and she had already found herself in some kind of trouble.

Why? Why it was always her?

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Country Road**

 **Summary:** _Learning that she wasn't a Potter by blood won't have happened if she hadn't taken Divination. And in the end, Harry ended finding more than her biological family. FemHarry-is-FemTsuna._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry, FemHarry-is-FemTsuna, SkyFlames!FemHarry, AU, Good!Dumbledore, SkyFlames!Dumbledore, RainFlames!Neville, LightningFlames!Hermione, CloudFlames!Luna, MistFlames!Twins, StormFlames!Sirius, SunFlames!Unknown (Guess! XD)_

 **I don't own Harry Potter and KHR, J.K Rowling and Amano Akira does!**

 **Chapter Three**

Whatever Minerva expected to find after she received the frantic Otter _Patronus_ from Miss Granger it certainly wasn't her students in panic and a house _bathed_ with what few muggles called Dying Will Flames and that the few Magicals that knew about it called Soul Magic.

"Soul _what_?" Mr. and Mr. Weasley blinked as she informed the group of her findings.

They were all sitting in the living room. Mrs. Sawada had been placed under a heavy Sleeping spell and was now laying in what they guessed to be her bed upstairs.

Mr. Longbottom perked up, "You mean like SunflowerCore and Lavender Core?" He blushed when his friends stared, "Don't look at me like that. I didn't name it."

Minerva chuckled.

She wasn't surprised that Mr. Longbottom knew about Soul Magic. Madam Longbottom tried to forget it, but the boy's Great-Grandfather, a Squib, was able to use it and must have left information about the subject in the library at the family Manor before the woman kicked her father-in-law out of the place.

"Indeed, Mr. Longbottom. That's correct."

The boy smiled.

Miss. Granger looked troubled and a little irritated, "I never heard about Soul Magic."

Minerva looked at one of the smartest witches of this generation. Miss. Granger's biggest problem was that she thought that she had to know everything. Thankfully, her friendship with Miss. Potter and the others showed her that there would always someone better than her in a subject or another and that she couldn't be the first in everything and maybe, with time, they could also help her with her exaggerated desire of knowledge before it brought her problems.

"I'm not surprised with that Miss. Granger," Minerva said before the girl could start ranting, "In Britain, the only ones alive that know about it are Dumbledore, the Zabinis, the Longbottoms, Mr. Black, the Olivanders and my own Family."

Before she could continue, Miss. Potter leaned in her seat, "Mr. Black? You mean Sirius?"

"Yes." Minerva nodded with a smile, "Now, not much it's known about it aside of the fact that Muggles and Squibs have more chances to use it." She raised one of her hands to stop the teens from shouting out their questions, "Soul Magic is the physical representation of one soul, it is present in all sentient and living beings but magical cores like Light and Dark block it from manifesting in witches and wizards. That's why only Muggles, Squibs and those with Grey Cores, like Dumbledore, can use it without any consequence."

The twins stared at her as if she was insane, "Dumbledore's Light." They informed her, "Everyone knows that."

Miss. Granger and Mr. Longbottom nodded while Miss. Lovegood shook her head with an amused smile and Miss. Potter snorted.

The green eyed girl crossed her arms, "He is Grey alright. Someone like Dumbledore, who has lived for so long and saw so much, couldn't possible be the straight Light Wizard people like to see him as."

"Very well said, Miss. Potter." Minerva smiled at the girl who shrugged with a grin, "Now… What I was going to say? – Ah, yes. Every big Magical Community has their own names to call the seven different cores of Soul Magic. The European Communities, as Mr. Longbottom gave the examples early, uses Flowers. Muggles like to use names related to Weather."

Her sharp eyes scanned the house, narrowing at the pictures on the wall.

"I can't know for certain since I can't use Soul Magic but this house and Mrs. Sawada seems to have been tempered with by a user of Lavender Core. Its power is more focused in Illusions and mind tricks." She pursued her lips.

Miss. Lovegood looked sad as she rested her head against Miss. Potter's shoulder, "Poor Sawada Nana… She has lived in a Illusion for the last thirteen years."

"Who would do something like this?" Miss. Granger rubbed her arms, her eyes a little moisty at the thought of what had been done to the biological mother of one of her best friends, "This is sick."

Miss. Potter narrowed her eyes in thought, "What I want to know is _why_. The _who_ is already a little obvious."

The twins took a sharp breath, "You can't possibly mean –"

"You think her husband did it." Mr. Longbottom's voice was nothing but a whisper.

Minerva's eyes widened in alarm, "Miss. Potter! You can't just throw accusations around like that!"

"Where has he been then? You said so yourself, Professor, he hasn't showed up in more than a decade and the woman laying unconscious upstairs has been living a _lie_."

"We need poof before starting to point fingers around." Miss Lovegood said.

Miss Potter snarled and stood up. Minerva looked into those intense green eyes changed and flashed amber orange, "Very well then – Professor. Tells us all you know about this Soul Magic. We need to understand it before going to look for answers."

Minerva sighed when her other students sat straight and nodded, ready to follow any orders Miss Potter gave them. The Transfiguration Professor wasn't even surprised at the girl decision. Lily and James Potter's daughter wasn't one to let others suffer and no one would stop her until she got what she wanted. There was nothing she could do about it but be there for her students and ask Dumbledore for guidance.

She just hoped everything would end well.

 **00**

After altering Nana's memory of their visit. The group walked back to the hotel. Professor McGonagall immediately contacted Headmaster Dumbledore and while they spoke, the teens tried to do their homework as they thought about everything that had happened so far.

The atmosphere between them felt a little dark and heavy and not even the twins had the strength to come up with a joke. None of them could believe or accept what happened to Sawada Nana.

They didn't know the woman but no one deserved to live in a lie for so long.

"What we are going to do now?" Hermione muttered.

"We will find my sperm donor and demand answers." Harry said as if it was obvious. The twins nodded while the others looked at her.

"Don't joke like that, Harry." Neville said to his sister in all but blood, "We couldn't simply find the man and shake the answers of what happened to Mrs. Sawada from him."

Harry looked away. That wasn't a joke. She was seriously.

Sawada Nana wasn't her mother but the woman was still an innocent being used and manipulated. She felt that she needed to do something to help somehow.

"Albus will ask for a group of Healers to see Mrs. Sawada tomorrow. They will explain the situation to her and then warn us when Miss. Potter can go to see her."

"What we are going to do until then?" Fred asked.

George frowned, "We will have to go back to Hogwarts?"

McGonagall shook her head, "No, no. Why don't you all train while we wait from any news from the healers? Weren't you planning to participate from the International Dueling Championship?"

"How we're going to train?" Hermione frowned. The others muttered their agreement.

The Transfiguration Professor smirked,

"Leave that to me."

 **00**

Dumbledore watched sadly from the little window at the door as the Healers talked to the inconsolable Sawada Nana; explaining about magic, what had been done to her and how they learned about her situation.

She took the discovery of Magic well. Apparently, her grandmother had always talked about a hidden world of magic, she had just never believed in the woman. But learning that she had lost thirteen years of her life and that _her daughter_ had to see her act the way she had been acting was just too much for her.

The Healer patted her shoulder and walked out of the room, nodding to Dumbledore as he passed by him.

The old Headmaster took a moment to breath before he opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Are you the psychologist they said would be sent to see me?" Nana whispered, looking down at her hands.

Dumbledore smiled gently,

"No, dear. I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts." He said, "It's a magical school."

"My daughter is student there…" She held back a sob, tears streaming from her eyes, "The docto – _healers_ said so."

"Ah yes… Miss. Potter is a brilliant student. One of the best that we have."

"Potter." Nana looked up at him, "Is that the name she is using?"

Dumbledore paused before answering.

He truly didn't want to upset the young woman more than she already was. But Potter was Harry name and the Potters were her parents. There was no other way to see it or tell her in kind terms that she neither knew nor did she want to know her original name.

Nana smiled sadly, "What's her first name?"

"Harmony."

"It's a beautiful name. Did her adoptive parents pick it up?" She stopped, her eyes widening and she looked more worried than sad, "Do her adoptive parents know she is in Japan?"

Dumbledore blinked before he smiled.

He could see where Miss Potter got her kindness from.

"Unfortunately, the Potters died long ago… They were also old students of mine." He smiled, recalling the happy and arrogant James and the fierce and gentle Lily.

"Oh…" She started crying again, "That's horrible. W-Would you tell me more them? A-And my daughter?"

Dumbledore patted her hands.

"What would you like to hear dear?"

Nana smiled a little.

 **Happy Birthday to me and Happy Update day to you guys (Keep your eyes open! It is 9:05PM right now and will, hopefully, publish a new story before 12:00PM… I aside from this one, I have already updated Un Fiore Per Te, Black Beacon, Headmistress Potter, Itsy Bitsy Spider and The Lightning Guardian so take a look of you have never read it)!**

 **Anyway!**

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


End file.
